LA PROFECIA
by Jackey Cullen RA
Summary: HAY UNA VIEJA PROFECIA QUE DICE QUE NACERAN UNOS GEMELOS DE LA UNION DE DOS RAZAS, QUE ESTAN DESTINADOS HA TENER UNA VIDA DESAFORTUNADA QUE LOS LLEVARA A SU DESTINO Y PODRAN ENCONTRAR EL AMOR EN EL CAMINO.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN:** UNA ANTIGUA PROFECIA ESTA A PUNTO DE CUMPLIRSE EN LA CUAL ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS UNOS MELLISOS QUE SON EL FURTO DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO DE DOS DISTINTAS RAZAS DE LOS METAMORFOS Y LOS VAMPIROS PERO CUANDO SU DESTINO ESTE A PUNTO DE CULMINARSE ENCONTRARAN EL AMOR Y ESTO PODRIA SER SU DEBILIDAD O SU MAYOR FORTALEZA CUANDO SE LLEGE EL MOMENTO DE CUMPLIRSE SU DESTINO.

**ACLARACION: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE SM, LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCION

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan mi vida es un completo desorden pues mi madre murió al darnos a luz a mi hermano y a mi lo siento no lo mencione antes somos mellizos pueden creerlo, sin es genial tener a alguien de tu edad en tu casa pues se pueden entender bien pero ese no es el punto mi hermano se llama Ian Martin Swan es un muy buen hermano pues me apoya y todo pero cuando le digo que no quiero ese futuro que esta entretejido para nosotros me regaña y me dice que tengo que hacerlo que mamá lo habría querido lo pueden creer me chantajea pero bueno así volviendo al tema mi vida se a puesto de cabeza pues murió mi padre nuestro único sostén de apoyo y consuelo murió según las fuentes policiacas lo asaltaron y le dieron dos balazos en el cuello pero yo e Ian sabemos que no es cierto lo mato un vampiro que a estado merodeando por la ciudad tratando de matarnos

Mi tía Raneé ha venido desde Washington para ayudarnos a superar la perdida y a llevarnos con ella pues no somos mayores de edad todavía tenemos 15 años ella nos llevara consigo y su esposo Phil Dawer el famoso beisbolista, como a mi tía le gusta tanto la naturaleza o al menos eso cree su esposo se mudaron al bello pueblo de Forks (donde no sale el sol) pues esta cerca de donde trabaja Phil el trabaja en Seattle y pues ese es otro motivo no le gustan los periodistas ni nada de eso los este molestando mi tía tiene 33 años y Phil tiene 35 tienen 2 años de casados pero siempre han querido tener hijos pero no han podido tener yo tenia una ligera impresión de saber porque no habían podido tenerlos pero no iba a decir nada de todas formas ella también debería de saberlo pues compartíamos eso en común.

-Bella-llamo Ian a la puerta

-Pasa-le dije

-Estas bien-me pregunto

-Si – respondí

-Bells no mientas sabes que podemos sentir las emociones del otro- me recordó

-si lo se Ian no tienes que recordármelo- dije apretando los dientes

-Te dejo es imposible hoy hablar contigo- me dijo molesto pero de repente me sentí herida rayos odiaba sentir como hería a mi hermano cuando solo trataba de ayudarme

-Ian- lo llame el regreso y solo asomo la cabeza por la puerta- lo siento no se que me pasa últimamente me siento muy sensible y me molesta sentirme débil y tu lo sabes, siento haberte herido- entonces se me escaparon las lagrimas y mi hermano corrió a abrazarme

-Bells no llores sabes que odio que lo hagas pues se me rompes el corazón te quiero hermanita con el alma y no te preocupes se como te sientes yo me siento igual

-Ian porque lo mataron si a quienes buscaban era a nosotros porque a el- llore en su hombro

-Eso no lo se Bells pero te prometo que esto no se quedara así no más bien te lo juro.

-Gracias Ian no se que aria sin ti

-De nada Bells cuando me necesites ya sabes que estoy contigo-dijo levantando mi cara y viéndome a los ojos para apoyar su afirmación me beso en la frente y volvió a irse a su habitación para seguir empacando sus cosas pues mañana en la noche nos iríamos a Seattle y ahí nos recogería Phil y haríamos 30 minutos de viaje hasta Forks

Cuando termine de empacar mis cosas baje con a cenar pues como era costumbre cenábamos a las 8:00 era una costumbre que nos inculco desde niños mi tía tenia esa misma costumbre así que no teníamos problemas en las cenas mañana iríamos con un abogado pues no mando a llamar 3 días después de la muerte de nuestro padre diciendo que nos leería la ultima voluntad de este estaba bastante nerviosa no sabia porque pero tenia la ligera impresión de que mañana me enteraría de algo y no me gustaría mucho esa sorpresa pero bueno todo estaría bien mientras no nos encontraran los vampiros no al menos hasta que estuviéramos listos para su ataque.

-Tía como es Forks- pregunte intentando sacar una conversación y se deshiciera la tención que se sentía en el ambiente

-Pues es hermoso se puede cazar muchos animales los paisajes son naturales los cuidan mucho de hecho y son hermoso por el bosque hay prados muy hermosos la escuela no les puedo decir mucho pero los chicos dicen que es muy buena y esta cerca de Seattle así que puedes ir de compras cuando quieras yo lo hago muy seguido así que podemos hacer tarde de chicas que te parece

-O será genial y podemos invitar a Ian para que cargue las bolsas-dije alegremente

Así continuo la charla hasta que acabamos de cenar

-Chicos que tengan buenas noche y que descansen-dijo mi tía

-Igualmente tía-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Digo lo mismo- dijo abrazando a mi tía

Nos despedimos y fuimos a acostarnos pues fue un día muy cansado en cuanto me duche y me puse mi pijama favorita, apague la luz me acosté y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente mi tía vino a levantarme

-Bells despierta linda es hora del desayuno- me levanto mi tía moviéndome el hombro suavemente

-En un momento bajo tía-le dije tallándome los ojos

-Está bien mientras despertare a tu hermano- dijo

Cuando se fue me levante y empecé a cambiarme me maquille un poco y me alise el cabello cuando salí de mi habitación Ian también estaba saliendo de la suya sonreímos de alegría me acerque a el y le despeine su cabello y el me bajo la blusa un poco era un viejo ritual que teníamos pues yo tenia el punto de vista para que se viera bien y lindo como deberían ser todos los muchachos y el para que no me viera mal frente a los hombres.

Cuando llegamos al comedor mi tía tenia todo servido le encantaba experimentar con la cocina pero había ocasiones en las que sus comidas no eran comestibles pero un desayuno quien lo puede arruinar cierto Ian y yo nos sentamos agradecimos y nos pusimos a desayunar junto con mi tía

-Tía la semana pasada mencionaste que teníamos otros familiares cierto- pregunte

-O si los Hale Witlock- dijo mi tía

-Y como son ellos- pregunto Ian

-Son muy amigables y cariñosos pero creo que son más de la naturaleza de tu hermana que de la tuya Ian- contesto- pero no dudo que se lleven bien desde que nuestra familia esta en peligro se escondieron y no los e podido ver hace 15 años sus primos tienen su misma edad y al no saber nuestros enemigos que par de gemelos era los atacaron a ellos también pero lograron defenderse y escapar-dijo mi tía mirando a la nada

-O los podremos conocer alguna vez tía-pregunte

-Claro en cuanto se cumpla la profecía

-Que será…-pregunto Ian

-Eso no se los puedo decir ustedes lo descubrirá

-Ok pero cuéntanos como son- pregunte

-Son hermosos son unos gemelos rubios muy parecidos al igual que ustedes, tienen ojos azules preciosos, de tez blanca, muy amables y educados- dijo

-Como sabes tantos de ellos si no los has visto en 15 años-pregunto Ian

-Porque yo tengo el don de la clarividencia entonces veo cuanto quiero de ellos y tu tío tiene el don de leer la mente de la persona que quiere y lee la mía entonces hemos estado en contacto de una forma muy segura sin que los descubran a ellos ni a mi.

-Que padre cuando descubriré mis poderes tía-pregunte

-Eso depende de ti-contesto

Después del desayuno me volví a mi habitación y me puse a entretenerme en la computadora mi tía me llamo al almuerzo pero como no tenia hambre le dije que luego así anocheció pero no comí mi tía me hizo comerme un emparedado porque nos íbamos al aeropuerto esperamos 30 minutos a poder abordar una vez en el aire me quede dormida.

Sentí una sacudida en el hombro y me levante un poco desubicada y pregunte

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Bells hemos llegado a Seattle-dijo Ian

-Oh me quede dormida demasiado tiempo

-No te preocupes-dijo consolándome- pero tenemos que bajar ya, mi tía ya bajo para recoger el equipaje

-Ok bajemos

Bajamos y nos encontramos con mi tía y un muchacho trabajador de ahí que llevaba todas las maletas en un carrito pues no podríamos simplemente yo traía 6 maleta si lo se pagamos exceso de equipaje pero ese no es el punto para cuando terminamos de reunir todas las maletas también pedimos ayuda de otro muchacho cuando llego Phil en una camioneta Tacoma doble cabina en color blanco era bonita debo admitirlo pero no era mi estilo subieron todas las maletas subimos todos a la camioneta y empezamos a irnos hacia Forks Phil puso un disco de baladas en el camino no se en que parte exactamente me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté la camioneta se detenía enfrente de una casa completamente bardeada y solo había en la parte de enfrente un portón y una puerta de herrería con cristal oscuro y no se veía nada hacia dentro cualquiera que viera la casa pensara que era de algún mafioso pero no era la de un famoso beisbolista y un semi-vampiro.

**HOLA **

**ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, NO SEAN MUY DUROS AL DEJAR SU OPINION **

NO COPIEN LA HISTORIA ES UN ORGULLO INVENTAR LA PROPIA

BYE

BESOSSS FRIOSSS

ATT. JACKEY CULLEN RA


	2. Chapter 2

**RESUMEN:** UNA ANTIGUA PROFECIA ESTA A PUNTO DE CUMPLIRSE EN LA CUAL ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS UNOS MELLISOS QUE SON EL FURTO DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO DE DOS DISTINTAS RAZAS DE LOS METAMORFOS Y LOS VAMPIROS PERO CUANDO SU DESTINO ESTE A PUNTO DE CULMINARSE ENCONTRARAN EL AMOR Y ESTO PODRIA SER SU DEBILIDAD O SU MAYOR FORTALEZA CUANDO SE LLEGE EL MOMENTO DE CUMPLIRSE SU DESTINO.

**ACLARACION: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE SM, LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCION

**HOLA DE NUEVO NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

**

* * *

**

**IAN POV**

Bella se quedo dormida desde que salimos del aeropuerto el camino fue en silencio no en uno incomodo sino todo lo contrario cuando íbamos de camino me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era Forks no puedo creer que Bella hubiera renegado tanto al decirnos mi tía que nos mudaríamos

**FLASH BACK**

-Chicos ahora yo me hare cargo de ustedes después obviamente después de lo que paso- dijo la tía Raneé- eso quiere decir que se mudaran conmigo y con su tío Phil a Forks

-No tía yo no me pienso mudar-dijo Bells con las mejillas rojas por el coraje

-Porque no corazón- pregunto mi tía

-Porque eso es el fin del mundo no podre ver a mis amigos tía ten piedad de mi por favor no me quites otra cosa- dijo Bells conteniendo las lagrimas de coraje tenía esa costumbre yo le hacía burla por eso

-Mira cielo haremos un trato que te parece si esperamos a que acabe el ciclo escolar de este año y nos iremos en cuanto termine el año escolar y volveremos a pasar vacaciones aquí que te parece así no perderás amistades y así todos felices que te parece- pregunto acariciándole el rostro de forma muy tierna

-Está bien tía estoy de acuerdo- dijo mi hermana dándole un abrazo a mi tía

-Ok cielo sube y descansa mientras termino la cena- dijo mi tía devolviéndole el abrazo a Bells

Una vez Bella estuvo arriba mi tía se volvió y me dijo

-Tú tienes algún inconveniente en ir con nosotras a Forks

-No yo estoy agusto en donde mi hermana es feliz

-Eres muy noble y eso te llevara a grandes logros con lo que te propongas –dijo poniéndome una mano en la mejilla

-Bueno tía confiare en ti-dije asiéndole una broma pues con eso de que era vidente

-Jajaja o mi niño- dijo captando la broma

-Bueno tía necesitas ayuda con la cena

-No si quieres ve con Bella y anímala un poco ha estado muy triste

-Si lo sé yo también lo é sentido-dije pues era algo común sentir los sentimientos de mi hermana y ella podía sentir los míos

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando por fin llegamos era una casa bellísima pero estaba demasiado protegida cualquiera podía pensar que era de un mafioso en lugar de la casa de un beisbolista pero bueno tengo que admitir que era buena para mantener fuera a los periodistas o al menos es lo que yo pienso.

Cuando entramos la casa era perfecta era de un bello color entre beige y amarillo con acabados de madera era muy espaciosa y mas los terrenos, tenía una alberca y una palapa

Por fuera la casa se veía un poco pequeña pero una vez dentro era enorme llevamos atravez de las escaleras las maletas de Bella primero las llevamos a una habitación muy parecida a la que tenía en casa cuando las dejamos regresamos Phil y yo por las mías y me guio a una habitación en un tono azul

-No sabíamos como decorar tú habitación así que solo la pintamos de tú color favorito si quieres cambiarla de alguna manera estas en todo tu derecho- dijo Phil

-Gracia Phil lo tendré en cuenta- le conteste

-Te dejare para que desempaques agusto- dijo Phil

Una vez que se fue me puse a desempacar toda mi ropa y acomodarla en el armario que había en mi habitación el cual era muy grande

Todos los días desayunábamos, comíamos y cenábamos todos como familia creo que si no hubiera sabido que mis padres estaban muertos hubiera creído que mis padres eran mis tíos pues parecíamos completamente una familia ha beses salíamos de compras era más por mi tía pues a ella le encantaba ir de compras de hecho no habíamos podido repetir cambios de ropa pues mi tía decía que no y todos usábamos todos los días un cambio nuevo.

Así se nos fueron los 2 meses de vacaciones y cuando íbamos a entrar fuimos una vez más de compras para comprar lo necesario según mi tía

-Tía Ian y yo iremos a comprar un libro tengo ganas de leer algo nuevo- dijo Bella tratando de zafarse un rato

-Ok pero no tarden mucho mientras yo seguiré escogiendo un poco más de cosas- dijo

Caminamos dirigiéndonos hacia la biblioteca cuando llegamos a ella la capturo un libro que era de vampiros parecía que se llamaba vampir por lo que parece que le encanto lo tomo y lo compro y me pregunto

-¿Qué tienes Ian te ves pensativo?

-Es solo que me preocupa lo de la profecía, que por evitarla los vampiros maten a los que están cerca de nosotros-dije sacando lo que tenia

**BELLA POV **

Cuando Ian me dijo todo lo que pensaba mee empezó a entrar un miedo que no me pertenecía pero el continuo hablando

-Tengo miedo de que te dañen a ti de que te hagan lo mismo que a nuestro padre-susurro

-No pasara nada el destino es está escrito y pasara lo que tenga que pasar por lo mismo murió nuestro padre recuerda lo que nos decía si pasan las cosas es por algo-le dije abrazándolo y consolándolo

Cuando regresamos mi tía ya había escogido todo lo que queríamos eso nos ahorro tiempo así que fuimos a comer, comimos comida italiana

Llegamos a casa y ya era un poco tarde por lo que subimos Ian y yo a nuestras habitaciones para arreglar todo para mañana para cuando termine ya era la hora de la cena cuando baje ya todos estaban sentados esperándome

-Siento la tardanza me hubieran llamado

-Estábamos a punto de llamarte- dijo Phil

-Oh está bien- dije

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos hablar sobre lo que hicimos en el día cuando acabamos de cenar mi tía dijo que nos acostáramos porque mañana sería el primer día de clases y para seguir feliz sería mi cumpleaños cumpliría 16 años y podría empezar a conducir me di un baño relajante me puse pijama y me quede dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO JAJAJA BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO BUENO LES GUSTE O NO AGAN COMENTARIOS PARA SABER Y MEJORAR LOS ASPECTOS QUE NO LES GUSTEN BUENO ME DESPIDO **

**BYE**

**MUCHOSSS BESOSSS FRIOSSS**

**JACKEY CULLEN RA**


	3. UN GRAN DIA

**RESUMEN:** UNA ANTIGUA PROFECIA ESTA A PUNTO DE CUMPLIRSE EN LA CUAL ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS UNOS MELLISOS QUE SON EL FURTO DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO DE DOS DISTINTAS RAZAS DE LOS METAMORFOS Y LOS VAMPIROS PERO CUANDO SU DESTINO ESTE A PUNTO DE CULMINARSE ENCONTRARAN EL AMOR Y ESTO PODRIA SER SU DEBILIDAD O SU MAYOR FORTALEZA CUANDO SE LLEGE EL MOMENTO DE CUMPLIRSE SU DESTINO.

**ACLARACION: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE SM, LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCION

**

* * *

**

**UN GRAN DIA**

**BELLA POV**

**-**Bella cariño despierta- sentí que alguien susurraba mi nombre y acariciaba mis cabellos con cariño

Lo primero que vi cuando desperté fue a mi tía sentada a mi lado en la cama le sonreí

-Feliz cumpleaños Bells-susurro mi tía abrazándome

-Gracias tía- le conteste devolviéndole el abrazo

-Date prisa niña para que desayunes antes de que se vayan al instituto-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-Si tía en un minuto bajo-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ok iré a ver si tu hermano ya despertó te veo abajo linda

Cuando mi tía se fue yo me dirigí a mi gran closet no sabía que debía ponerme como primer día de clases me decidí por una minifalda de mezclilla junto con una blusa de escote en v color azul celeste era hermosa con mangas ¾ con unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja nagras con una mochila negra cuando me dirigía al cuarto de Ian para que el me dijera que tal iba o si me cambiaba porque en mi antigua escuela yo era la chica más popular y por supuesto era una porrista pero no era de las típicas de las que humilla a los demás no yo era conocida por mi generosidad, Ian también era popular él era jugador de futbol el salía con una chica llamada Jazmín mi ex se llamaba Sebastián cuando llegue a la habitación de Ian el estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama que daba hacia la ventana mirando atreves de la ventana sentí que me embargaba una tristeza que no era mía e inmediatamente supe que Ian estaba mal

-Que sucede Ian que tienes-dije abrazándolo por la espalda

-Me pregunto cómo sería si ellos estuvieran con nosotros todavía-susurro

-No lo sé hermano pero lo que si se es que me tienes para apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas lo olvidas-yo recordaba claramente nuestro pacto de niños y a toda costa quería quitarle esa tristeza que se había instalado en su corazón

-Cierto-dijo sonriéndome-juntos eternamente-dijo tomando mi mano por la muñeca al igual que yo la suya era nuestra manera de recordarnos nuestro juramento o crear nuevos

-Pido un nuevo juramento o promesa-dijo sonriéndome

-Cual-pregunte curiosa generalmente era yo la que los proponía en ningún momento solté su mano de nuestra manera de juramento

-Que ni por mas problemas que nos traiga estar enamorados estaremos juntos nuestras parejas quieran o no-dijo sonriéndome

-Crees que un estúpido novio nos separaría o bueno en tu caso novia-dije burlonamente

-Júramelo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Lo juró –le dije

-Gracias me dijo esto es mucho para mí aunque no lo creas

-Lo sé hermano lo siento-le conteste sonriendo

Cuando bajamos las escaleras no vimos señas de nuestros tíos así que nos dirigimos hacia el comedor donde había un letrero que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS IAN Y BELLS" y bajo el letrero se encontraban nuestros queridos tíos sosteniendo un pastel con el número 16 en lo alto

-Gracias no se hubieran preocupado-le dije a mis tíos abrazándolos pronto se nos unió Ian en el abrazo

-Yo pienso lo mismo no debieron pero gracias-dijo Ian

-Claro que debíamos no serán nuestros hijos pero los queremos como tal y además no todos los días se cumplen 16 o si-dijo mi tía sonriendo

-Gracias tía yo te considero como mi madre y a Phil como un segundo padre-le dije abrazándola

-Gracia mi niña-susurro mi tía

-Bueno dejemos la tristeza para otra ocasión porque hoy es día de festejo-dijo Phil

-Cierto-dijo mi hermano

Después de eso desayunamos entre juegos y chistes mis tíos habían preparado de todo para el desayuno después de eso comimos un pedazo de pastel como postre cuando me di cuenta de la hora le dije a mi tía

-Tía nos podrías llevar creo que si no nos llevas se nos hará tarde el primer día de clases-dije sonriéndole para terminarla de convencer

-Mmm creo que no- dijo sonriendo

-Pero tía nos harás caminar todo el pueblo en 5 minutos íbamos a tomar el autobús pero eso hubiera sido hace 15 minutos-dijo Ian

-Esperen chicos-dijo Phil sonriendo– su tía dijo que no los llevaría pero no han preguntado porque

-Está bien ¿por qué?-pregunte desesperada

-Porque falta otro regalo-dijo mi tía sonriendo

-Sígannos-dijo Phil

Se dirigieron a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el garaje y ahí había dos flamantes ferraris del año uno en banco y el otro en negro y yo cuando los vi abrí los ojos como platos

-Ese es el regalo que falta-pregunte con la voz emocionada

-Claro-dijo mi tía con la voz súper alegre por mi expresión

-Aquí están sus llaves-dijo Phil poniendo las llaves en nuestras manos – me imagino que ya saben cuál es el de cada quien cierto

-Claro el mío es el blanco y el negro de Ian-dije lo sabía porque eran nuestros autos favoritos y además en nuestros colores favoritos

-Por supuesto- dijo mi tío

-Úsenlos con precaución

-Claro que los usaremos con cuidado no planeamos hacerles ni un rasguño-dijimos Ian y yo a la vez

-Por supuesto-dijo mi tía sonriendo pues nos entendió

Cuando salimos de la cochera rápidamente aceleramos llegamos en 3 minutos a la prepa cuando llegamos al estacionamiento todos los alumno voltearon a ver los autos pues todos los que había ahí eran modelos muy viejos excepto un volvo plateado del año era muy bonito solo que como nuestros autos desentonaba cuando nos bajamos Ian y yo parecía que lo habíamos practicado porque bajamos al mismo tiempo y todos se nos quedaban viendo a mi no me incomodaban las miradas de hecho a ninguno al ser gemelos todos se nos quedaban viendo nos dirigimos hacia la oficina para registrarnos y por nuestros horarios cuando entramos había 3 jóvenes eran de piel pálida y ojos color caramelo eran 2 chicos y una chica los chicos eran muy distintos uno de ellos tenía aspecto de físico culturista con el cabello negro ondulado y tenía una gran sonrisa y en sus mejillas 2 lindos hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer un niño, el otro era musculoso pero no tanto como el otro tenía el cabello color cobrizo muy lindo y tenía cara de fastidio, la chica era muy bajita tenía una cara linda con el cabello muy corto y negro pero con cada una de las puntas apuntando en todas direcciones cuando nos acercamos a ellos pudimos distinguir que no había latidos de corazones por lo que supimos que eran vampiros pero se nos hiso raro que no tuvieran los ojos rojos o que estuvieran en una escuela ¿Qué planeaban hacer?

Con preocupación avanzamos hacia el escritorio donde estaban entregando los horarios cuando llegamos la señora hablo

-¿Qué se les ofrece?-pregunto ojeando unos papeles sin prestarnos mucha atención

-¿Queríamos registrarnos?-dijo Ian

-Nombres

-Ian Martin Swan e Isabella Marie Swan-conteste en eso la señora volteo asía nosotros y dijo:

-Son los sobrinos de Ranee Dawer la esposa del beisbolista cierto- pregunto yo me incomode entonces Ian contesto

-Si somos sus sobrinos-dijo cortante

-Oh dijo que vendrían-dijo sonriéndonos

-Bueno aquí están sus horarios y por favor pasen con cada maestro para que les firme este comprobante a la hora de salida me lo traen por favor- dijo dándonos una sonrisa amable

-Gracias-conteste y nos retiramos de la oficinas

En cuanto salimos le susurre a Ian

-Viste a los vampiros-

-Sí pero no sé si sean vampiros

-¿Que mas podrían ser?

-No lo se

-Tendremos que hablar con mi tía-susurre

-Si- en lo que dijimos eso mi celular empezó a sonar con Claro de Luna

Ian me miro confundido al igual que yo a el pero no dijimos nada cuando vi el numero de la casa mas confundida me quede

-Si-dije

-Mi niña si son vampiros pero son vegetarianos en la hora de receso los llamaran para preguntarles que son o al menos tu porque saben que Ian es un licántropo que no se ha convertido pero al fin de cuentas licántropo-dijo rápidamente mi tía

-Oh gracias tía olvidaba que eres vidente-dije riéndome de mi misma por no recordarlo

-De nada cielo ahora apresúrense porque si no llegaran tarde a su primera clase

-Gracias tía hasta luego- dije colgando rápidamente- vamos Ian te cuento en un rato o llegaremos tarde

-Vamos-Me contesto íbamos casi corriendo para alcanzar cuando llegamos entramos detrás del profesor y fuimos con él para que nos firmara los comprobantes

-Oh nuevos alumnos-dijo el profesor al vernos-espero y les guste Forks-dijo sonriéndonos

-Gracias-dije correspondiendo su sonrisa

-Muy bien señorita Swan siéntese con la señorita Cullen-dijo señalando a la chica del cabello alocado que estaba en la oficina me sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa- y usted señor Swan con el señor Mesen-dijo señalando al muchacho de pelo cobrizo de la mañana

Después de sentarnos el profesor empezó a dar la clase y la chica me susurro

-Mucho gusto soy Alice

-Soy Bella

-Oh te gustaría sentarte con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo-me pregunto

-Por supuesto sirve que hablamos sin que los demás escuchen nuestra conversación- le dije

-Claro- me sonrío

Así transcurrieron las siguientes clases curiosamente todos nuestros horarios eran juntos bueno cuando llego la hora del receso nos dirigimos a la cafetería cuando llegamos fuimos a comprar yo compre una ensalada y una limonada pues seguía muy llena del desayuno Ian solo compro una limonada, los Cullen solo habían comprado una fruta nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa al fondo lejos de las miradas curiosas de la población estudiantil

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa pero nadie decía nada porque nadie sabía cómo empezar hasta que el grandote dijo

-¿Que son ustedes?-dijo serio yo solté una risita mas porque intentaba parecer serio pero se veía muy niño por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer, mi hermano también rio, Alice se tapo la cara con las manos, y su otro hermano bufo- ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver las expresiones de todos

-Emmett quisieras dejar de ser tan imprudente- dijo el chico de cabellos dorados

-Bueno Edward tienes una mejor idea de comenzar- pregunto el grandote al chico de cabellos dorados

-Chicos pueden dejar de pelear por un momento, tenemos que saber- dijo Alice perdiendo la paciencia, yo sonreí

-Han escuchado la profecía de los indios tobosos-pregunte

-No-susurraron los vampiros

-Bueno esta profecía dicen que de un descendiente directo de los vampiros y uno de licántropos nacerá un amor prohibido y este dará fruto con él nacimiento de unos mellisos ellos están destinados a ser los reyes directos de cada una de sus razas pero para ganar el trono se desatara una batalla en la cual se sabrá si verdaderamente son poderosos como para ser los grandes líderes de sus razas pero antes de esta batalla encontraran al amor verdadero que puede ser su mayor fortaleza o su mayor debilidad- dije

-Ustedes son eso gemelos-pregunto el chico llamado Edward con los ojos como platos

-Me temo que si-Dijo Ian completamente serio- sino no nos habrían intentado matar tantas veces

-¿Qué se siente ser un vampiro completo?-les pregunte todos se me quedaron viendo como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo- ¿Qué?

-No eres un vampiro completo- pregunto Alice

-No lo seré hasta que Ian se convierta por primera vez-Conteste

-Por eso huele como vampiro mezclado con el de un humano y su corazón late muy rápido como el de un ave- dijo Ian

-Por eso me preguntaba que eras-Contesto Emmett con una gran sonrisa

-Y entonces quien responde a mi pregunta- dije sonriendo

-Bueno no te la podemos contestar primero porque no recordamos nuestra humanidad y nunca hemos sido semi-vampiros- dijo el chico de cabellos dorados sonriendo

Así terminamos el almuerzo entre bromas y todos a pesar de que al principio Ian estaba muy callado se empezó a llevar bien con ellos y continuamos nuestras clases normalmente.

* * *

**OLAAAA**

**Siento haber tardado tanto chicos pero volvi a la escuela y pues con tareas no tenia tiempo pero bueno aqui les dejo este cap que espero y les guste como a mi y ya han aparecido los Cullen en cuanto pueda subire el proximo me despido **

**y de nuevo mil perdonessss por la tardansa **

**byeeee**

**besosss friossss**

**y sonrisas torsidasss**

**Att. Jackey Cullen**


	4. CONOCIENDO A LA TIA RENNE

**RESUMEN:** UNA ANTIGUA PROFECIA ESTA A PUNTO DE CUMPLIRSE EN LA CUAL ESTAN INVOLUCRADOS UNOS MELLISOS QUE SON EL FURTO DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO DE DOS DISTINTAS RAZAS DE LOS METAMORFOS Y LOS VAMPIROS PERO CUANDO SU DESTINO ESTE A PUNTO DE CULMINARSE ENCONTRARAN EL AMOR Y ESTO PODRIA SER SU DEBILIDAD O SU MAYOR FORTALEZA CUANDO SE LLEGE EL MOMENTO DE CUMPLIRSE SU DESTINO.

**ACLARACION: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON CREACION DE SM, LA TRAMA ES DE MI INVENCION

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Cuando salimos de la cafetería Alice de repente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se quedo parada yo me le quede viendo asustada y le pregunte al chico de cabellos dorados

-Que es lo que le pasa- pero él tenía la vista fija en Alice

-Está teniendo una visión pero ve una casa creo que es la suya- dijo volteando a la vez que Alice reaccionaba

-Por qué no vienen sirve que conocen a la tía Renne-dije sonriéndoles

-No necesitas preguntarle antes-pregunto Emmett confundido

-No te preocupes se enterara antes de que yo le llame así que mejor así- dijo Ian

-Chicos me hacen un favor-pidió Edward

-Claro-conteste yo

-No terminen las oraciones el uno del otro me pone los nervios de punta- dijo Edward y los otros dos chicos asintieron

-Está bien lo intentaremos pero no prometemos nada es más la costumbre- dijo Ian

-Está bien intentaremos acostumbrarnos- dijo Emmett

Ian y yo sonreímos y continuamos las clases pero curiosamente Edward estuvo con nosotros en cada una si no lo hubieran nombrado en la lista hubiera jurado que nos estaba siguiendo. Cuando acabaron las clases salimos junto con Edward nos dirigimos a los autos y vimos que él se dirigía asía un Volvo del año plateado muy bonito en realidad y alrededor del carro estaban los Cullen faltantes en cuanto me vio Alice corrió asía mí y me dijo

-Bella espero que no les moleste pero Esme nos está esperando afuera de los terrenos de la escuela para seguirnos a la casa de tu tía para de una vez conocerla- dijo Alice con su típica sonrisa- y tuve la visión de que seremos las mejores amigas

-Oh no hay problema por lo de Esme de hecho mi tía me mando un mensaje avisándome de esto y lo de ser amigas me encantaría- le dije con una sonrisa

-Oh veras que no te arrepentirás- dijo sonriendo

-Ok que les parece si nos siguen a Ian y a mí

-Claro-contesto Edward

Todos subimos a nuestros autos y yo fui la primera que arranque por supuesto a mi velocidad preferida, Ian iba tras de mí, los Cullen iban en él volvo detrás de Ian y un mercedes blanco detrás de ellos me imagine que era Esme. Cuando llegamos abrí el portón de la casa con el control que había en mi lindo auto entre y deje el auto en la cochera e Ian estaciono el suyo a un lado los Cullen dejaron sus autos detrás de los nuestro cuando salí del auto lo que vi me enterneció fue que Edward había bajado de su auto y estaba ayudando a bajar a una mujer de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón muy bella y no supe porque pero me rompió el corazón este hecho Ian en un segundo estaba a mi lado abrazándome y me dijo

-Descuida es Esme su madre-me susurro para que ellos no nos escucharan

-Estás seguro-le susurre yo también

-Por supuesto le pregunte a Emmett que si quien era Esme y dijo que era su madre y pareja de Carlisle su padre-dijo rápidamente

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a los Cullen les dedicamos una sonrisa y nos dirigimos a la puerta principal de la casa

-Tienen una casa muy linda- susurro Esme

-Gracias Esme- le dije con una sonrisa

-De nada solo digo lo evidente- Esme me regreso la sonrisa

-O lo siento soy Esme-dijo dándome la mano

-Soy Bella y el es mi hermano Ian- dije dándole un apretón a la mano de Esme

-Mucho gusto- dijo muy educadamente Esme

-El gusto es nuestro- contesto Ian

Esto dejo muy confundida a Esme y Edward contesto su pregunta mental

-Lo asen a menudo terminar las frases del otro así que vete acostumbrando- dijo sonriendo

-Ok-dijo una sorprendida Esme

-Pasemos-dije sonriéndole

Pasamos a la sala en la cual ya estaba la tía Renne que se levanto y dijo

-Hola- dijo y saludo a cada uno por su nombre lo que dejo sorprendido a todos

-Recuerden que les dijimos que era vidente y es una muy poderosa- les dije

-Oh me podría ayudar a aumentar mi poder- dijo Alice emocionada

-Claro señorita-dijo Renne- solo que tendrá que esperar cuando sea el momento adecuado-dijo la tía muy enigmáticamente

-Y cuando sabré que es el momento adecuado- pregunto Alice

-Tu poder te lo avisara- dijo la tía Renne

La tarde no la pasamos muy a gusto platicando sobre muchas cosas y nos divertimos bastante hasta que llego el tío Phil y los Cullen se retiraron a su casa para no tener que "cenar" con nosotros

Después de la cena nos fuimos a acostar pues había sido un largo día y necesitábamos descansar pues mañana teníamos otro día de clases

Ese día soñé que papá me decía que nuestro destino estaba muy cerca y que nos ayariamos más piedras en nuestro camino pero que nos levantáramos y siguiéramos adelante que pronto nos veríamos recompensados

Cuando me levante lo primero que hice fue correr asía el cuarto de Ian y lo encontré en la puerta y le dije

-Soñé con nuestro padre- le dije con una sonrisa

-En serio yo igual- dijo sonriendo

-Y que te dijo-me pregunto

-Que nuestro destino estaba cerca-le dije abrazándolo

-A mi me dijo lo mismo solo que mi amor estaría donde menos lo pensaba-dijo con el seño fruncido

-Oh una frase para dejarte despierto toda una noches-dije sonriendo pues se le veía que no había dormido nada en toda la noche

-Pues estas en lo cierto- me dijo asiendo una mueca

Después de eso me fui a mi cuarto para ver lo que me iba a poner me decidí por una blusa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla y unas zapatillas blancas con un bolso blanco me encanto como se me veía el cabello esa mañana así que lo deje al natural suelto

Una vez arreglada baje a desayunar rápidamente un cereal, mi tía estaba sentada en el desayunador con un café y con el periódico en la mano se veía entretenida

-Hola mi niña como amaneciste- pregunto sin apartar la vista del periódico

-Bien soñé con mi padre- le dije sonriendo

-Igual yo –dijo Ian entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose cereal

-Si interesante ha de ser por eso mi visión de anoche- dijo apartando el periódico y la note muy cansada

-Lo más seguro- conteste viéndola a la vez que me comía mi cereal rápidamente. Cuando termine le dije a mi tía- me voy o se me hará tarde vienes Ian

-Claro-dijo poniendo el tazón en el lavaplatos

-Hasta luego tía-dijimos al mismo tiempo Ian y yo

Salimos de la casa y subimos a nuestros autos para dirigirnos asía la escuela a toda velocidad y llegamos con 20 minutos de anticipación pero ya estaban ahí los Cullen bajamos de los autos y nos dirigimos asía ellos

-Como están- dije saludándolos a todos alegremente con un beso en la mejilla

-Muy bien- dijo Alice –estoy alerta por esa señal quiero que tu tía me ayude cuanto antes- dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos

-Alice asiendo eso parece que tomaste mucha cafeína- dijo Ian sonriendo lo que provoco que Edward y Emmett rompieran a carcajadas

-Muy gracioso Ian- dijo Alice con una mirada de odio- oh que les parece ir de compras-con esto se les acabo la risa a Ed y a Em y la miraron asustados

-Oh por mi está bien- dije sonriendo

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- dijo Ed lívido –no sabes lo que es ir de compras con ella

-Oh tenemos una idea-dijo Ian

-Si a la tía Renne también le encanta ir de compras- dije sonriéndole

-Oh es una genial idea- dijo Al –que también venga ella

-Claro- dije pensando si nos cansamos las enviamos a ellas que sigan comprando juntas y nos podremos escapar más pronto- se lo diré- en eso empezó a sonar mi cel

-Dile a Al que por supuesto que voy de compras hoy en la tarde –dijo tía Renne por mi cel

-Claro yo se lo digo-dije cuando colgué les dije- la tía Renne está de acuerdo en ir esta tarde

-Oh eso es genial- dijo Al dando saltitos

En eso dieron el toque de entrada y empezamos las clases, las cuales pasaron volando y cuando menos lo pensé era hora de ir al centro comercial cuando nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento vimos el altima color beige de mi tía

Cada quien subió a su auto y seguimos el auto de la tía Renne asía Seattle a nuestra propia tortura con las locas de las compras sabía que estaba vendiendo mi alma al diablo por venir con las compulsivas pero ese es mi próximo destino y el de todos

Cuando llegamos todos teníamos cara de terror excepto la tía Renne y Alice pero parecían niñas en una dulcería y ahí empezaba nuestra peor tortura

* * *

LO SIENTO SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON PERO LA INSPIRACION SE HABIA IDO AHORA PROMETO UN CAP SEMANALMENTE LO JURO PERO CON LA ENTRADA DE NUEVO A LA PREPA TENGO LA VIDA HECHA UN DESASTRE HACI QUE PERDONENME PERO YA REGULARE LA HISTORIA

ESPERO Y ESTEN BIEN Y NO HAYA PERDIDO LAS POCA LECTORAS QUE TENIA GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE ME ENVIARON ALERTAS Y PARA QUE SEPAN QUE ESTOY DE VUELTA

PD: PERDON POR LOS HORRORES ORTOGRAFICOS PERO ACABO DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP Y SE LOS QUISE SUBIR AHORITA MISMO ASI QUE ESTA RECIEN EXPRIMIDO DE MI CABEZA

ABRAZOS DE OSO

SONRISITAS TORCIDAS

Y MUCHOSS BESOS FRIOSS

ATT. JACKEY CULLEN RA


End file.
